1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer-aided detection of abnormalities found in medical images. In particular, the invention relates to a user interface for facilitating input of film-based medical images into computer-aided diagnosis systems that detect abnormalities in such images.
2. Description for the Related Art
Various systems and methods are currently known for computerized detection of abnormalities in radiographic images, such as those disclosed by Giger et al. in RadioGraphics, May 1993, pp. 647-656; Giger et al. in Proceedings of SPIE, Vol. 1445 (1991), pp. 101-103; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,156 to Doi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,020 to Giger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,390 to Doi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,627 to Zhang et al. These references are incorporated herein by reference as though fully set forth herein. These systems are generally referred to as Computer-Aided Diagnosis systems, Computer-Aided Detection systems, or simply, CAD systems. Such systems are believed to be particularly useful to radiologists and other medical specialists in diagnostic processes and specifically in radiologic screening procedures.
In a radiologic screening procedure, such as screening mammography, true abnormalities such as cancers are believed to occur at a typical rate of about one case per one hundred patient examinations. It is believed a CAD system, serving as an electronic reminder or second reader, can assist radiologists in obtaining higher detection rates, or higher sensitivity for abnormalities. Additionally, such CAD systems can assist radiologists in reducing the misdiagnosis rate, or lowering the false negative rate. Thus, it is believed that the use of such CAD systems will continue to increase.
Since such CAD systems typically operate on medical images in high-resolution digital format, film-based medical images ordinarily must be scanned by a high resolution scanner to convert the image data into digital form. With current CAD systems, however, we have found that systems for loading and feeding film-based medical images to the scanner are inadequate, in that they tend to require too much time and effort from the operator. Additionally, we have found that currently available systems do not allow the operator to simply and conveniently enter case information, monitor the status of cases, and abort or adjust the processing of films being processed. For example, with currently available systems, errors in film orientation may not be detected until the radiologist views the analyzed image.